As an apparatus for determining authenticity of bills, which determines authenticity of a secondly met bill and thereafter based on a first encountered bill, for example, there is an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-279477 filed by the present applicant.
In the technique disclosed in the above publication, an authenticity/counterfeit determining unit is constituted by a plurality of detectors having different determination principles, the presence of output in each detector is stored in a memory for the firstly fed bill, and when there is a difference between the firstly fed bill and the secondly fed bill and thereafter, it is determined that the bill is a counterfeit bill.
In countries around the Eurozone, a bill recognizing and counting apparatus that can recognize not only Euro bills but also the currency of the own country has been desired.
Specifically, in Czech Republic, there are high demands for a bill recognizing and counting apparatus that can recognize bills of Koruna, which is Czech's own currency, and the Euro bills.
The Euro bills are unified currency, and suppliers of bill recognizing and counting apparatus recognize that recognition of the Euro bills is a necessary condition. However, to recognize also the currency of an individual country, the cost of development increases not only in Czech Republic but also in other countries, thereby making it difficult to respond to the demands.